The Dangers of a Bad Boy
by Therunandgo
Summary: Isabella came back from boarding school as a whole new person. She's not that snivelng, weak little freshman anymore, and she's not going to let anything get to her - not even the band's annoyingly attractive bad boy Paul and his confusing ways. (T for language and themes).


**The Dangers of a Bad Boy**

_**(A/N) Hi guys, Ace here :) This is my first story on here, so bear with me. This idea is centered around a marching band theme, but there won't be a huge amount of marching band things. So here goes, and I hope you enjoy!**_

**__****Chapter 1:**

I set my heavy duffel bags on the porch of my house, blowing a piece of my wildly wavy hair out of my face. Home sweet home. Wow. I hadn't been back here in - what was it, 9 months? I had been staying at a boarding school for my sophomore year, since my freshman year had not been the best - and that was an understatement. My old friends would be more than a little surprised when I saw them at band camp this summer. Boarding school had done wonders.

"Sweetie!" My mom rushed out to greet me, hugging me swiftly. "Bellie, you've grown up so much!" She took a step back, looking me up and down.

"Issa," I corrected her, smiling warmly. She was one of the few people I had missed this year. "Is Dad away?" She nodded apologetically.

"I'm sorry sweetie. He was called to Sweden again." I shrugged, bringing my bags inside. It wasn't like I actually _cared._ I went up to my almost empty bedroom. A few bright colored, dusty posters were still up from my freshman year obsessions. Everything was untouched, and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. When I came back from band camp, some arrangements would have to be made.

I didn't unpack that night, since band camp started the next day. I would just grab my boarding school bags and head to school.

I woke up early the next day at the sound of my blaring alarm. I groaned and hrew off my covers. We had to be at school at inhumane hours - the sun wasn't even up yet. I showered quickly and put on eyeliner, shorts, a muscle tee and headed out with my bags and mellophone in tow, grabbing a bagel on my way out. I walked to school, since I lived 10 minutes away.

I walked into school, shivering away unpleasant memories and looking for the other person that I had missed this year. I caught sight of him and silently walked up to his back. He was another member of our tiny three-person section.

"Miss me?" I asked, a wide grin on my face as he turned around. He looked confused for a split second, then broke out into a laugh.

"Bellie!" Aaron wrapped me up in a huge hug, lifting me up off of the ground. I laughed and hugged him back. He set me on the ground, then messed up my hair. "You cut it short," he laughed.

My hair barely reached up to my chin in wild light brown, wispy strands. I grinned harder. I had missed Aaron so much. Even though we hadn't been in the same "group" of friends during my freshman (and his sophomore) year, Aaron and I had always clicked. Of course, with his looks and adorably nice personality, he was part of the "cool" crew. Aaron had that ncie Cali beach boy look, with windswept light brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

"It's Issa now," I said as he looped an arm around my shoulders.

"Sure, Isaa. Fits you better now anyway." We boarded the buses as more people trickled in. I felt someone tug my arm and pull me away from Aaron. My old friend Dannah squealed and hugged me too tightly.

"BELLIEEE!" she screeched, squeezing the life out of me. "You've gotten so much prettier." I gave her a "are you fucking with me right now" look. She jusrt laughed and dragged me down to a seat next to her.

I gave a weak wave to Max, the other mello player as he walked past me, his eyes slightly widening at my appearance. Dannah blabbered on about her year and what I had missed as I stuck my headphones on and blocked her out with some Muse, Yeah Yeah Yeahs and Florence + the Machine. Better. Getting rid of her these next few days was going to be a priority.

It was almost dark out when we reached camp. We were all handed schedules as we came off of the bus. Everyone pretty much had the same one, except that we all had cabins that we had been assigned to.

"Hey," Aaron came up to me. "What cabin are you in?"

"Three," I answered. "You?"

"Same," he smiled.

I frowned. "Wait. How is that possible? Aren't they separated by gender?"

"The upperclassmen can share, since there are so many new members this year." He shrugged. "I mean, it should be interesting..."

"Dirty little boy," I laughed, slapping his head as we headed to our cabin.I heard Dannah call me, but I walked on faster, hoping that she would not be joining me in Cabin 3. We walked into the main room of the cabin and headed towards the left side. Aaron and I both eyed the bed on the far right upper corner at the same time.

"I call that one!" We more or less yelled unison, lunging for the bed. I dropped my bags and mello, grabbing his arm and pulling him back forcefully. I leaped towards the bed, only to have him catch my waist and hold me back. I kicked my legs back, maliciously trying to aim where it really hurt. He spun me away from the bed, dropped me and jumped on it. I yelled a vicious war cry and jumped on his back as we both collapsed onto the bed.

"Woah there," I heard a husky voice say from behind me. We both lifted our heads from our twisted positions.

"Paul!" Aaron grinned, gettng up to man-hug him. I blew a stray strand of my hair upwards. Damn. I had remembered Paul to be a distant, attractive figure in my freshman year, but this...I tried not to get intimidated by that hot piece of ass. I had had my share of boys this past year, and I hadn't come back to have more troubles.

**_(A/N): So this is a really short chapter, but I promise that I'll upload quickly! It would mean so much to me if you R&R this story._**

**_-Ace_**


End file.
